the beach house
by alexsweet12
Summary: after Ginny and Draco graduate they were sent to a beach house in california to meet their fiance only to find out its each other! how do they cope with it? jealosy, fluff, and hilarity ensues! read and review! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was sitting on the front porch of the beach house she was currently staying in with Draco Malfoy.

No you aren't hallucinating and yes you read it right, Draco Malfoy. On the last day of her seventh year (she was accelerated for her outstanding performance), she found out that she was finally meeting her fiancé and she was to stay with him at a beach house in California to be able to _know him better. _

FLASBACK

Ginny along with her father made their way toward the beach house. She smiled in awe as it came to view. It was beautiful! Arthur climbed up the wooden steps and entered the house while Ginny took her time and climbed the steps slowly and stayed on the front porch, seating her self on one of the cozy chairs that were placed there.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of the water, colliding itself with the sandy floor of the beach.

"Ahem." A male voice said. Ginny opened her eyes and gasped.

"You! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"What a thing to say to your fiancé." Draco drawled.

"You're joking right?" she said. A part of her was wishing that he was and another part of her was wishing he wasn't (which scared her, actually).

"I wish I was weasel, I wish I was." Draco said as he sat down on the chair next to hers.

She groaned. "How can we get out of this?" she said.

"We can't. My mom's wish is that she picks who is appropriate for me to marry and apparently it had to be you." He replied.

"Since when have you listened to what your mother says?" she said.

"Look weasel, I'm just doing this for my mom. I want her to be happy now that…" he drifted off.

"Oh… I understand. Well what do you expect we do? Both of us know fairly well we CANNOT stand each other, let alone live with each other." She complained.

"Look. I thought of something. We could act all together and stuff in front of our parents then we could live separate lives when we're not with them." Draco said.

Ginny seemed to contemplate the thought for a minute then she agreed. "But we don't have to touch each other when we're with them, right?"

"Of course." Draco said.

"Great. Oh yeah! Don't ever let me see you getting it on with a girl in the house or else there will be the next world war. Got it?" Ginny said sharply.

Draco raised his hands up as if surrendering. "All right. You don't have to get your knickers in a twist." He said as he chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" she said crossly.

"So, do you have a boy friend?" he asked.

"No. surprisingly I'm single." She said.

"That is a surprise! Damn girl! With a physique like that, the guys out there must have gone blind!" he said without even thinking.

"Why Mr. Malfoy was that a compliment?" Ginny asked, surprised and flattered.

"Yeah… I guess it was." Draco said.

The 2 were actually having a civil conversation when Draco suddenly noticed something and held his hand up to stop Ginny from talking.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Mom, Mr. Weasley! You don't have to eavesdrop on our conversation, you can always join us." He called out. There was silence at first, then there were a few footsteps then the door opened and 2 red-faced adults stepped out, looking extremely embarrassed. Ginny covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Ahem. Well, it seems that you two are getting along just fine. We better leave you then. Goodbye Gin. And Draco please look after my daughter." Arthur said as he regained his composure.

"Of course I will." Draco said politely.

"Goodbye son and Ginny please promise me that you'll take care of him." Narcissa said.

"That's a promise." Ginny replied.

"Well… We'll see you at the end of the summer. We love you." Narcissa said.

Then the 2 adults made their way down the wooden steps and were soon out of view.

Draco lifted his arm and checked the time. He gasped.

"Well I have to jet. I have a date with… Annabelle. I think…" he said as he stood up.

"Well I hope you have a nice time." She said emotionlessly. She felt weird upon hearing him going on one of little affairs. What was weirder was she was actually AFFECTED by this when during her school days she heard at least more than one girl bragging about their so called relationship with him.

_Are you jealous? _A voice inside her head said.

_Of course not! If I was jealous I would have to like him which I don't. _She thought back furiously.

_Whoa! Don't get bitchy on me. It was just a question. _

_Oh shut up!_

Draco didn't notice her tone and went his way down the street and rode onto his car.

Ginny stayed in her chair for quite some time, just looking out at the beautiful view and enjoying her surroundings when a voice said "Head's up!"

She turned quickly and as if by instinct she raised her hand and caught a football.

The owner of the ball ran to her and said "I'm so sorry about that Ms."

Ginny turned to the person and her jaw dropped. "Blaise Zabini?"

There, standing right in front of her was Hogwarts and the wizarding world's hottest bachelor number two.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I know you?" Blaise said.

"Well, I think so. We went to school together but maybe you don't remember me anymore which is odd because you spent your school days tormenting my brother." She said.

Realization dawned on Blaise. "Your weasels little sister aren't you?" he said.

"I'm not so little anymore Zabini." She said.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"It's Ginny. Short for Ginevra." She said. Then she handed him the football which he took slowly and during the process he gently brushed his hand with hers and it send shivers down her spine.

"Well Ginny, what brings you in California? Don't tell me the weasley clan is here too?" he said.

"Nope. It's a long story." She said.

"Maybe we can go for ice cream and you can tell me all about it?" he suggested.

"I'd love to." She said after contemplating the thought. After all Draco was on his little tirade, why cant she?

He smiled at her and said "you can go change and I'll just go tell my friends where I'm going." Then he ran to his friends after giving her a wink.

She snapped herself out of her daze and ran inside the house to change. She looked for her room containing her things and changed into a brown Capri, a fit white blouse and flip-flops. Then she put her hair into a high ponytail with elegant coils at the end.

She ran out the door again and found Blaise waiting for her patiently with a handsome smile plastered on his face.

"Hey. Are you all set?" Blaise said. She nodded and took his hand which he offered.

They walked all the way to the nearest but according to Blaise was the best ice cream parlor in town. They sat down and Ginny ordered strawberry ice cream and Blaise chose chocolate. They ate their ice cream and talked about random stuff.

Then as Blaise ate his chocolate ice cream, some of it was left on his upper left lip.

"Blaise… uh… you got a bit of..." she said while pointing at his face. He tried to wipe it off but it was still there.

"Never mind. I'll get it." She said and took a piece of tissue from her bag. She leaned in closer and wiped the smear of chocolate ice cream from his face.

"Thanks." He whispered. She blushed furiously and moved away from him.

Meanwhile outside the shop, Draco was walking with his date and feeling extremely bored. They were sitting outside the coffee shop and drinking coffee with her continuously trying to woo him.

Draco looked around and found Ginny and some black-haired dude with her at an ice cream parlor. "What the hell…" he muttered.

He can't help but be affected at seeing his fiancé with another guy and so quick too. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving her and wished that he could turn back time so that he could be spending time with Ginny and not that other guy she's with right now.

He squinted and tried to see what's going on and saw that Ginny leaned in closer to the guy. They looked like they were snogging! Draco clenched his jaw.

_Why do you even care?_ A voice inside his head said.

_How am I supposed to know? He thought back._

_It's your fault anyway. You could be with her now but instead you left her for this whore._

_Oh shut up! _

_Back to the question, why do you care?_

_I don't know… Malfoy's were never known to share._

_Is that it?_

_I guess._

_You are so pathetic._

Suddenly he was shattered from his thoughts when he heard the shrilly voice of his date.

"Look… uh… Bianca I need to go." He said and practically ran off not even sparing a backward glance at the girl.

"It's Ana Belle!" the girl screamed at his retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny and Blaise walked back to their house 2 hours later when Blaise said, "Look, my friends and I were sort off going to have a gathering around a bonfire tonight and I'd love it if you came…"

"I'd love to. What time?" She said.

"Around 8?" he said checking his watch. It was 7:09. "Definitely around 8."

"Alright. I'll see you there." She said with a smile then entered the house as they reached it. He returned the smile and continued his way down the beach without looking back.

She ran to her room excitedly and entered the bathroom. She took a cold shower and stepped out and dried herself with her towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and found Draco sitting on her bed gazing out the window.

She gave a shrill scream. He turned around and shock looking like he was expecting Godzilla to be right behind him about to eat him.

"What are you doing in here!" she said as she went back into the bathroom quickly and ducked behind the wall near the door and only poked out her head to see Draco.

"I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight…" he said, trying to hide the amusement from his face.

"You couldn't wait until I was out side and fully dressed?" she said, half-screaming.

Draco flinched at her voice. "All right! You don't have to bite my head off…"

She calmed down a bit. "Why? Don't you have a date with… Angelina or someone like that?"

"Let's just say she wasn't very interesting to talk to." He said. "So, do you want to go out with me or not?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy but I already made plans. I'm going to meet my friend at a bon fire tonight."

"Oh okay. Have fun." He said, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice but failed miserably. He stood up from where he sat on the bed and began walking towards the door. He was already holding the door knob when he heard her say his name.

He turned around. "You could always come with me you know." She said.

His face brightened. "Great!" then he walked out of her door. _Now to find out who that guy was. _He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny exited her room 30 minutes later wearing short shorts, a green long-sleeved blouse, and flip-flops. She put her hair in ah half-pony and added on some clear lip gloss.

She smiled at herself at the mirror then ran out to find Draco.

She walked into a room where she assumed Draco's room was. She gasped. It was a room full of baby things! It was a room with pink wallpaper, a crib, toy chest…

"I bet this is our parents idea." A voice behind her said. It was Draco.

"What are they expecting! That we give them a grandchild!" She gave an unlady-like snort. "They must be crazy."

"Yeah. They are." He said emotionlessly.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the room.

"8:15." He said, looking at his gold watch.

"Well we have to go! We're late!" she exclaimed. She walked briskly down stairs and out the door, halfway there; she realized that Draco was way behind her walking slowly.

She gave an impatient sigh and walked back to him and grabbed his hand. She gave a small squeal and Draco yelled a bit in surprise. Both of them felt a jolt of electricity surge through their hands as soon as their skins touched.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny said, gently rubbing her hand.

"I have no idea. Never mind, we should really go because you are 30 minutes late."

Ginny nodded in reply and continued walking beside him towards the bon fire.

"So, what happened with your date anyway?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"That girl is such a pain. I mean we don't have anything in common! She doesn't even know my favorite band." He said.

"Which is?"

"Yellowcard of course. But I don't expect you to know them either." He said.

"Are you kidding? That's my favorite band!" she said.

"Really? So what's you favorite song?" he said.

"All of them are so good! But I'll have to say 'Way away' and 'one year, six months'." She said.

"Me too." He said.

Ginny was about to reply when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ginny! I was worrying that you maight have been lost…" Blaise said as he ran to her.

"No… I brought a friend with me…" she said.

"It's c-." he stopped short at the sight of her companion.

"Blaise!" Draco said. 'It was his best friend at Hogwarts! And it was him who was with Ginny this afternoon!' he thought, fuming inside but remained calm outside.

"Draco!" Blaise said; startled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Was he the guy you were talking about?" Blaise said to Ginny.

"Sadly, yes." She replied.

"You were they guy she was with this afternoon?" Draco said.

"Oh! You saw us?" Blaise said. Draco nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see you again dude. Come on; let's go to our old friends." Blaise said as he led them to the group chatting profusely around the roaring bon fire.

"You guys!" Blaise shouted out. The people stopped talking and looked at him.

"You remember Draco and Ginny don't you?" He said, making hand gestures.

Ginny took a closer look at the people and realized some of them at once. There was Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and their cronies. And some people who she thinks are models.

Pansy stalked towards them and said in the husky voice of hers, "Hey Draco…" then she placed her finger on his chest.

He lightly shook it away. "Hey Pansy." She grabbed his hand and led him over to where her cronies sat and forced him to sit down. He did and she leaned her body on him.

Ginny was practically gagging inside. This girl was disgusting! "Blaise can you excuse me for a second? Thanks." She said then walked over to a group of rocks. She sat down on one and stared at the small waves of the beach.

She was thinking maybe that she wanted their earlier conversation to continue. Then that Parkinson girl had to ruin it.

Draco looked around her and saw Ginny sitting on a rock. He noted the way her hair shone under the moonlight. The way her eyes twinkled and the way her lips sighed. He found himself locked under her beauty when Pansy's shrilly voice broke his thoughts.

"Draco what's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing. I have to go do something." He said as he lightly lifted Pansy off him.

He stood up and walked slowly towards Ginny. He sat down beside her and said, "What are you thinking of?"

Ginny looked at him. "What are you doing here?" she said.

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins but this time it didn't hurt or shock him.

He broke it before he did something crazy. "I just had to get away from Pansy. She's like a leech!" he said.

"I noticed…" she muttered under her breath.

Draco frowned. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Okay. But you still haven't answered my question." He said looking at the water.

"I was just-." She started to say when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey Draco, would you mind if I borrow Ginny for a moment?" Blaise said.

His head said, 'YES!' but he said "Not at all."

Ginny stood up and took Blaise's hand. He led far away from the bonfire, away from the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise and Ginny walked on the darker part of the beach in awkward silence.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she said seconds later.

"Look Gin… It's not very easy to say but…" he stammered.

"What? Come on. Don't leave me hanging!" she said.

"Okay. I think that… well… I-." he started but was cut off as Millicent ran over to them.

"Come on you guys! Let's play spin the bottle." She said. She grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him to where they formed a circle beside the fire.

"Come on Gin!" Pansy yelled out. That startled Ginny for Pansy never called her by her first name. Pansy patted the space beside her and she sat down, forcing a smile.

Blaise spun the bottle and it hit Pansy. "Why do I feel like I'm gonna be part of this?" Draco said.

A few girls giggled. "Because you are. Pansy, truth or dare?" Millicent said.

"Dare!" she replied confidently.

"Go ahead and kiss Draco!" Millicent said. Pansy rolled her eyes.

She turned to Draco and yanked his shirt. She pulled him towards her and locked him in a kiss.

It seemed like years later when they finally decided to pull away. Ginny focused her attention to Blaise while they were lock-lipped and refused to even look at them.

"Okay. Spin it Pansy!" a girl Ginny recognized as Bianca Ferwell, the lead cover girl of one of the most popular magazines in the wizarding world, Witch gossip.

Pansy spun the bottle and to Ginny's horror, it hit her. "Ooooh! This could be fun. Okay, truth or dare?" Pansy said.

"Dare?" Ginny said unsurely.

"Well, what should we make her do?" Pansy said to the other girls.

They turned to each other, talking about what she should do. Finally, Pansy's gaze landed on Blaise.

She shifted her sight from him to Ginny, noting the way he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Great! I know what she should do." Pansy said.

A/N: I know you must hate me right now but this seemed like a good time to end the story and leave you hanging. LOL. Please continue reviewing and I promise to give you a bit more D/G in the next chappie. And yes, there might be a bit of B/G too. Love yall!


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"This week Witch gossip is having a photo shoot and we need some fresh faces. We want you to join us." Pansy said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ginny said in disbelief.

"I'm dead serious." Pansy said.

"Uh-uh. No way am I going to do that." She said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Ginny whined for the millionth time as Pansy dragged her inside the building of Witch Gossip.

"Oh hush! You'll be alright!" Pansy assured her.

"Uh pansy, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Hey, if I have to spend the whole day with you I have to at least be civil right?" Pansy said.

"Right. I think." She said.

They reached the 9th floor, the part of the building which holds the photo shoot. They were immediately bombarded by frantic looking witches.

"Your late! Go! Run to your dressing rooms and change into your outfits!" she heard one say.

They were pushed inside the dressing room seconds later and Ginny turned her eyes to a calm looking Pansy.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to change into?" Ginny asked.

"Those." She replied, pointing her finger at a rack with swimming outfits.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She walked over to the rack and pulled out a skimpy black bikini.

"I'm supposed to wear something like this?" Ginny asked; outraged.

"Yeah. Now go change before they come barging in the room." Pansy said.

Ginny didn't move from the position she was currently staying in. 'this has got to be some practical joke.' She thought. Pansy rolled her eyes and took out her wand. She muttered a spell over Ginny's clothes and they immediately changed to the black bikini she was holding only seconds before.

Suddenly the door opened and a hot tempered looking Blaise stepped in. He walked over to them and at first only acknowledged Pansy's presence.

"Why the hell did you tell that freaking model I was sneaking glances at her! Now she won't-." he started to say.

Then his eyes fell on Ginny. He stopped rambling and instead his mouth dropped open. 'Whoa.' Was the only thing that came to his mind. He looked at the way tendrils of hair kept escaping her face, the way her eys shone with that mischievous glint, the way her-.

"Wow tiger, shut your mouth." Pansy said; shattering his thoughts.

Blaise looked away and a small tint of red could be seen in his cheeks. Ginny looked at the floor and blushed furiously.

Then the door burst open again and this time Draco Malfoy came in, much to Ginny's horror.

"Blaise we have to get out of here. My date the other day was here and-." He started rambling on, not seeing Pansy and Ginny.

The door burst open again and this time Annabelle, Draco's date the other day came in.

"Draco Malfoy! I want an apology!" she said, striding over to him.

"Bianca! What a pleasant surprise." He said.

"It's Annabelle!" she said hotly.

"Oh right. I knew that." He said calmly.

"Well! Aren't you going to apologize?" she said.

He looked at Blaise with eyes that clearly said 'any ideas?'

Ginny saw this and tuned to Pansy. "Think they need help?" she mouthed then both of them smirked.

"Draco, love, what's going on?" Ginny said, standing beside him and placing his arm around his waist.

He smirked. "It's nothing love, just a bit of a problem." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Ginny turned to Annabelle and said "What do you need from my fiancé?"

"Fiancé? You're joking right?" the girl replied.

"No. she's dead serious." Draco said.

Annabelle looked from Draco to Ginny then stalked out in outrage.

"Nice work weasel. You do good." He said.

"I know I do." She said then let go of Draco.

"Come on Pansy, they'll roast you alive for being late." She said. The 2 walked out of the dressing room after Ginny grabbed a robe to cover herself.

The 2 guys watched them leave the room then turned to each other.

"I am jealous of you right now." Blaise said.

"Sorry Blaise, you know fairly well I don't like sharing what's mine." Draco said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny walked arm-in-arm with Pansy to shoot. They came to an abrupt halt when the man who was currently leading the photo shoot, Andre, came running over to them.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked. Ginny and Pansy nodded.

"Good. That makes one of us." He said.

"Why Daniel, what's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Our male models are no where in sight and so we cannot continue the photo shoot today." He said sadly.

"What? But that can't be!" Pansy said.

"Unless you can find 3 new male models then there can't possibly be a way we can continue this photo shoot."

Pansy shot a look at the 2 hottest bachelors leaning against a wall and watching them with amused eyes.

"I got two." She said.

"But then we're one short." He said.

Pansy looked at Ginny and asked "Any ideas?"

"Come on. The only hot guys I know are Harry Potter which is like my surrogate brother so it's disgusting for me to call him hot and of course, my ex-boy friend, William Anderson." She rambled.

"It was YOU! You were William's mystery girl?" Pansy said; shocked at the thought of Ginny Weasley being the hidden girl of the 3rd hottest bachelor.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone! I spent a whole year trying to meet him in private." Ginny said.

"My lips are sealed."

"I don't want to ruin your wonderful chat but then I also have a photo shoot. Can you get me a model or not?" Andre said.

"Ginny, it would be really awesome if you can get William over here." Pansy pleaded.

"I don't know…" she said. Pansy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay. Give me a sec and I'll call him." She said as she ran to the dressing room to retrieve her phone.

Ginny walked back over to the photo shoot and said to Pansy, "He's coming."

"Great! Now, let's go. We'll have an all-girls picture first before the guys join us."

She practically dragged Ginny to where they were supposed to be standing in front of the surprisingly real-looking background.

"One more thing." Pansy said as she took off Ginny's robes and also took of hers to reveal a blue bikini.

"Okay. Now Ginny and Pansy stay in the middle and all the others stand around them." Andre ordered.

They did as they were told and quickly positioned themselves.

"No… that isn't working for me. Let's try Ginny and Pansy sitting down and lounging drinking juice while the others do something else." Andre said.

They quickly did as they were told and Andre said, "Perfect. Now pose!"

The camera flashed and everybody started moving around again. "That was brilliant Mademoiselle." A voice behind Ginny said.

She turned and found the 3rd hottest bachelor standing there with a single rose in hand and a sexy grin plastered on his face. At least that was what she would've thought back when she was still dating him. 'Draco is sexier than him.' She thought. 'Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!'

She shook herself out of her thoughts and flashed a smile at him. "William, so glad that you could make it." She said.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and gave her the rose. "Anything for you love." He said.

Meanwhile, Blaise was leaning against the wall, completely oblivious to the girls surrounding him and just watched the scene with great interest.

"Hey Draco!" he called out.

Draco, who was busy charming all the girls flocking around him, turned to him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Come over here." Blaise said.

He mumbled something to the girls and they pouted a bit but smiled again as Draco kissed each and every one of the girls' hands then made his way to Blaise.

"What is it?" Draco asked. "And it better be important zabini, I was in the middle of something."

Blaise cocked his head to the scene he was watching seconds ago and said, "I thought you didn't like sharing what's yours?"

Draco followed his line of sight and found his fiancee talking and blushing at something William Anderson said, his rival since he could remember.

"Hell yeah." Were the only words that came out of his mouth before he stalked over to them.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucks and I promise the next ones are better! Please continue reviewing and I'll give you what you want. Love yawl! **


	9. Chapter 9

Draco stalked over to them with Blaise following him with an amused smirk plastered on his handsome features.

"Why, Anderson. Surprised to see you here." Draco's cold voice said from behind him.

"Why Malfoy, I didn't know you were here too." William replied with the same coldness.

Ginny noticed their icy exterior toward each other and decided to butt in.

"Mal-Draco, you never told me that you and William were… acquainted." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"Well… We have an _interesting_ relationship." Draco said as he smirked. He thought of their past encounter which consists of a bar, 2 hot girls, and their fists.

Thankfully Andre took that time to butt in and came over to them fussing about why the 3 males have not changed into their attires yet.

As they were dragged away to the dressing room, Ginny shuffled over to Pansy.

"Well, that was… weird. I think inviting William here wasn't such a good idea. I think that the boys had a bad past and with him here it may result to a fight." Ginny rambled.

"Ginny its okay. Maybe with him here Draco will tear his eyes away from others and pay attention to his fiancée." Pansy said.

"Y-you know t-that we?" Ginny said; shocked. Honestly, she thought that Pansy didn't know about her and Draco's engagement. 'So she deliberately kissed him and flirted with him when she knew all along that they were engaged!' she thought. 'But why should I care? I don't care about Draco bloody Malfoy.'

_God, you can't even lie to yourself. _ The voice inside her head countered.

Just then Andre's voice reached their ears again and they were ordered to stay in one line so that he could choose the pairings.

Their were 6 ladies and 3 men. Pansy was paired with Blaise, and a girl named Cheyenne. Draco was paired with girls named Bianca and Chloe, and much to his dismay, William was paired with Ginny.

"Okay let's go people!" Andre screamed.

"Go? Go where?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You didn't really think we would take the shoot here did you?" Pansy said, amused.

Pansy grabbed her arm and apparated to their destination. Ginny felt the familiar swooshing sensation in the pit of her stomach as they apparated. She opened her eyes as soon as she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Wow…" she said. She looked at the place in front of her with happiness apparent in her eyes.

They were on top of a building with a swimming pool situated in the middle and chairs scattered around it. There were torches here and there but what struck Ginny the most was the view. 'You can see everything from up here!' she thought in awe.

"It's beautiful!" she said to no one in particular as she stood by the edge. Apparently someone heard her.

"Yes. You are." A voice behind her said. She blushed, recognizing the voice immediately.

Before she could turn around William reached over and gave her a white rose. She smiled and turned around.

"William, this is sweet but I know and you know I don't feel that way for you anymore." She said with an apologetic smile.

His face was crest fallen at first then he covered it up with a devilish smile. "Oh okay then. Do you think I have a chance with Pansy?"

She laughed and swatted him on the arm playfully; unaware of the glare they were being sent from the 1 other male at the other side of the room.

"Okay people! Cheyenne, Pansy, and Blaise? Please position yourself at the chairs like this. Blaise please lie down and for Pete's sake take your robes off!" Andre said.

He did as he was told and revealed cargo shorts (why the hell is it cargo shorts! Pansy thought with disappointment much to her shock). His chest was bare showing well toned muscles. Several girls' jaws dropped at the sight.

"NOW PEOPLE FOCUS! Mr. Zabini please place your self on the chair in the middle of the pool. And I want Pansy and Cheyenne to stay beside him."

After Draco it was Ginny and William's turn. They still haven't moved from the spot they were in awhile ago and Andre thought it was perfect if they stay there.

Ginny was told to stare out into the view, while William wrapped his arms from behind her. It was nearing late afternoon so it was even more perfect, the dim light coming from the sky gave the perfect mood.

Blaise nudged Draco. "Stop looking at them like that, might melt you know." He said teasingly.

"Shut up Zabini. I'm not in the mood." He growled.

"Oh come on Draco, admit it. YOU are JEALOUS." Blaise said.

"I am not jealous." He stated firmly.

"Uh-huh. And a cat actually escaped Snape's ass." Blaise replied.

"Think whatever you want to think Blaise. She might be my fiancée but I don't like her." Draco said coldly.

"So you wouldn't mind that William and Ginny disappeared into the washroom?" Blaise said.

"What!" he said. He looked around and found that Pansy, William and Ginny were talking in the corner while the crew gathered their stuff.

He turned to Blaise who was laughing so hard at him he was beginning to think he was on drugs.

"Why you-." He said before he tackled Blaise. Minutes later they finished their fight, after Ginny and Pansy hauled them off each other. They were completely drenched in water, having fallen of the pool.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as she nursed Draco's bloody lip.

"Nothing." He said as he yanked himself from her grip.

"Come on Blaise, I know a club we can go to." He said as he grabbed him from Pansy and both of them apparated.

"Men, can't live with them, can't live without them, and can't understand them." Ginny said.

"Hallelujah to that!" all the girls around her agreed.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, this chapter sucked right? But I promise you, I already have the next chapter made and I asked some people to read it and they said it was great and funny! So please review and I'll give you what you want!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny woke up a bit early that morning much to her dismay. She closed her eyes and buried herself under the comforter in hope that she will be able to go to sleep again, but it was to no avail.

She sighed loudly and hauled herself of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to make sure that it was just right.

She stripped off all of her clothes and stepped inside the shower, enjoying the feeling of the Luke warm water against her body. She started to sing a song softly as she washed her body with soap.

Meanwhile, Draco was still in bed when a girl opened the blinds for him and let the light into the room.

He opened his eyes and almost yelped. "Bloody hell." He said as he sat up. "Who the hell are you?" he said.

In front of him was a tall blonde girl styled in a half-pony. She had all the right assets and generous curves. She wore a beautiful sundress paired off with flip-flops.

"I am your helper, Ashley. Your mom sent me here." She said.

"Why didn't my mom send house elves?" he asked. He didn't really mind but he WAS curious.

"I have no idea." She said. The mischievous glint in her eyes didn't really help his curiosity.

Ginny had a smile on her face as she came out of the bathroom. Her body was covered by a skimpy towel that barely covered her at all.

She walked to her closet and she took out her camouflage shorts, and a dark green tube top. She quickly wore her clothes and paired it off with flip-flops. She cast a quick drying spell on her hair and placed it in a ponytail.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and was about to put on some lip gloss when she heard a loud thump from outside.

She ignored it at first thinking that maybe it was Draco and his stupidity but then she heard voices. She opened her door a little and heard that it was Draco and a woman's voice she was not familiar with.

She opened the door wider and exited the room before walking to the stairs. She saw a woman she did not know sitting on a chair with Draco holding an ice pack against her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied.

Ginny was turning back as quietly as she could but unfortunately for her, Ashley saw her.

"And you must be Ms.Weasley." She said as she tried to stand up. Her ankle didn't allow her and she fell not so gracefully but Draco caught her.

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and took a deep calming breath. She turned her eyes back to the couple with a forced smile in her face but it quickly turned into a frown as she saw their current position.


	11. Chapter 11

She was currently leaning/half sitting on Draco for support, her hand on his shoulder and his hands on her waist. He gently sat her down as Ginny made her way towards them.

"Ginny, has anyone told you that it's rude to spy on other people?" Draco said with a smirk.

"I was not spying! I was on my way downstairs when I saw you and?" she said.

"Ashley, I'm your new housekeeper. I was sent by Mrs. Malfoy this morning." The girl said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she didn't send a house elf. That's unlike her." Draco wondered out loud.

"Not as if you'd mind." Ginny muttered under her breath quietly but unfortunately for her, Draco heard her.

"Being jealous doesn't suit you, you know." Draco said, his humungous ego kicking in again.

"Ha! In your dreams." Ginny spat.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have to leave you 2 ladies, I mean lady and weasel (Ginny hit him hard on the back of his head), I have to get ready." Draco said as he smiled at Ashley and sneered at Ginny which was promptly returned and made his way to his room.

"He's right you know." Ashley said a few seconds later.

Ginny frowned. "Huh?"

"You really shouldn't be jealous." She said.

"I already said it once and I'm not going to say it again, I am not jealous. Because being jealous means that I actually like that bloody prat and I do not!" Ginny said stubbornly.

"Mrs. Malfoy was right, you two are stubborn." She said as she chuckled and limped her way towards the kitchen.

Ginny watched her retreating form disappear from view and thought 'Is it possible? Am I jealous?'

She saw Draco descend the stairs with a scowl on his face. 'Nah.' she thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My date for today just cancelled. Can you believe it? They cancelled on me! Draco Malfoy!" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can you please take your head out of your ass just this once?"

He scowled. "Well, since I don't have a date would you be my date today?" he asked.

"I don't like being used as a last resort Mal-ferret." She spat.

"Great, now go change!" Draco said ignoring her protests.

"But-." She started to say but Draco cut her off and started pushing her up the stairs.

"OKAY! I can walk you know." She said as she made her way up the stairs toward her room with Draco at her heels.

"Wear something elegant, I'm going to introduce you to my grandparents." He said.

"What!" she came to an abrupt halt causing him to collide with her. She faced him. "Why?"

"Because I know my grandparents will like you so don't take long. We're leaving in 1 hour." He said as he opened the door to his room and disappeared behind the door.

She mumbled as she went to her room and looked through her armoire. She went through her clothes, eyeing them one by one until she came across the perfect outfit.

She took off her clothes and slipped it on, straightening the fabric at the sides. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

An hour later, Draco was waiting impatiently at the foot of the stairs, pacing.

"What is taking her so long?" he said out loud.

"Sorry." A voice at the top of the stairs said.

Draco looked up from where he was drilling a hole on the floor and to his fiancé. His breath got caught.

She was wearing a dark green halter styled dress that ended below his knees. It was made of beautiful fabric that showed off her generous curves. Her hair was in a French twist at the back of her head, and her bangs were down at the right side of her face, ending just above her nose.

She descended the stairs almost in slow motion as she was too busy devouring the look of Draco.

He was wearing black trousers which she thought accented his arse quite beautifully. He topped it with a black long sleeve polo shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. His hair was left hanging; he stopped using the gel in his 4th year because it DID make him look too old.

She finally reached him and he took her hand and brushed his lips against it.

"You look stunning. I KNOW my grandparents will love you. Especially, my grandmother Elizabeth." Draco said.

She blushed. "I hope so."

**A/N: to fix up some confusion, in one chapter Pansy called Andre "Daniel", it's because his whole name is Andre Daniel Thomson. Okay people? I'm sorry for the confusion and I'll only add the next chapter if I get 5 more reviews.  **


	12. Chapter 12

"That certainly went… well." Draco said while holding back his amusement as they were walking on the beach.

"Shut up!" Ginny said crossly. She folded her arms and continued walking.

"Oh come on. Even though you scattered wine on the table and sent the fruits you were eating flying across the room, they thought you were just what I need." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"They think that you are the one that will change me." He snorted.

"I can change you." Ginny said firmly.

"I'd like to see you try." Draco said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She took out her wand and conjured up a blanket. She sat on it and ushered for him to sit down beside her.

"So, I have something for you." Draco said as he sat down. He reached into his pocket and grabbed something then handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it. She gasped. "Yellowcard tickets!"

"Yeah." He said carelessly. "You can bring one of your friends along."

"Then you better get ready an hour before the concert." She said.

"You don't have to bring me just because I gave it to you." He said.

"There's no one else I would rather bring." She said.

He smiled a real smile at her. He looked into her eyes and felt the same jolt he felt when he first looked into her eyes.

He leaned in closer to her and breathed her sweet strawberry scent before capturing her mouth with his.

**A/N: THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPPIE I HAVE WRITTEN, I KNOW. PLEASE, THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE GREAT. I KNOW SO. UHM, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny descended the stairs with a smile on her face (which was weird since she's not a morning person and it's 10 in the morning). She was wearing light blue hip hugger jeans, and a beige tank top and flip-flops. Her hair was in a pony tail with curls at the end.

She skipped happily to the kitchen and found Ashley fixing breakfast.

"Good morning Ashley!" Ginny said as she sat down on a chair.

"Good morning Ms. Weasley." She said politely.

"Ginny." She corrected.

"Oh right." Ashley said.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry. Um, Ashley, where's Draco?" Ginny replied.

"He left not too long ago with Ms. Parkinson. Didn't seem to be too happy about it, he was muttering something about too early for a movie." She said watching Ginny's face carefully for a reaction.

Before Ginny could reply her cell phone rang. She took it from her pocket, silently thanking this life saver.

"Hello?" Ginny said.

"Hey! It's me Blaise."

"Hey. What's up?" Ginny asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stroll around with me today." Blaise said hopefully.

"Sure!" she started to say then an idea struck her. "Hey Blaise do you want to watch a movie?"

"Don't you think it's too early for that?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."

"Okay then." Ginny said.

She went off to her bedroom to change again, smiling to herself.

'Teenagers.' Ashley thought. She was listening to her conversation awhile ago with an amused face.

"I'd like to see how this goes." She said as she shook her head and gave a small laugh. "She is good; she should have been in slytherin."

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEOPLE BUT I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HILARIOUS. TRY GUESSING WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN. HERE ARE CLUES: DOUBLE DATE, SNOGGING, HOLDING HANDS AND POPCORN! I KNOW, IM CLEARLY EVIL. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny was listening to soft muggle music in the living room while waiting for Blaise to arrive.

She was seated on the sofa with her eyes closed when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She opened her eyes and gave a small squeak when she saw Blaise standing over her with an amused look on his face.

"Blaise. I didn't hear you come in." Ginny said while standing up.

"Ashley let me in." he said. "Well, shall we?" he held out his arm for her to take.

"Pansy… I don't feel like watching a horror movie." Draco whined. They were at the theatre after Pansy forced him to watch a movie with her.

"Can I at least buy chocolate?" he said.

"Fine. Let's go." She said. They went to the snack bar while Pansy continued to mumble something about boys and 5 year old kids.

As Draco ordered what he wanted, Pansy looked around and was surprised to see Blaise and Ginny.

Pansy nudged Draco hard on the ribs. "What?" he said crossly while he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Look." Pansy said. Draco followed her line of sight and saw his best friend and his fiancée walking towards them. He narrowed his eyes. 'What the-.'

Blaise was amazed at the little beauty in front of her. She was wearing denim pants, a white tank top, a denim jacket that ended below her chest, and flip-flops. She was wearing chandelier earrings and her hair was in a half-pony with elegant curls at the end.

She was looking around anxiously and biting her lower lip as if somebody was about to jump at her any minute.

"Is there anything wrong Ginny?" he asked.

Before she could reply a voice interrupted her. "Well… it's nice to see you here." Draco's voice said.

Ginny turned her head to him. "Draco. Pansy." She said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Hey Pansy." Blaise greeted.

"Hey Blaise." She replied.

"What movie are you watching?" Pansy asked.

"Darkness of the night." Ginny replied.

"You're kidding? That's what we're watching!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Oh, then why don't we just watch together?" Blaise said looking at Ginny expectedly.

'NO!' her mind said. "Sure." She said.

Blaise flashed a smile and the 4 made their way to the theatre. Pansy and Blaise went ahead leaving the 2 behind them.

"Great job Blaise, how did you get her to come here?" Pansy whispered.

"I didn't, SHE insisted that we go here." Blaise replied.

"Think she knew we would be here?"

"Maybe."

"Anyhow, we are brilliant."

"You've been awfully quiet." Ginny said.

"I have a feeling those 2 are up to something."

"What?" she said shocked.

"Are you suddenly deaf weasley? I said that I think those 2 are up to something." He snapped.

"Who got the wand up your ass?" she said crossly. He swore he saw hurt flash through her eyes for a second.

"Why are you here with Blaise?" he said.

"Is that it? Your jealous?" she said.

"am not." He snapped.

"are too!"

"Not!"

"Whatever pleases you Draco.." she said as she walked over to the 2.

The last she heard him mutter was something about infuriating red headed weasels…

'Was he really jealous?' he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

'NO!' what the hell are you thinking Draco! He told himself.

They went inside the cinema and sat down. (Sitting formation: Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Pansy.)

The lights turned off and the movie started.

"Don't go that way you idiot! He's there!" pansy said loudly.

"He can't hear you Pansy." Blaise said as Draco laughed.

A few people including Pansy screamed slightly and Ginny jumped slightly. She unconsciously placed her hand on top of Draco while he placed it on the arm rest. He choked on his soda.

"Weasley what the hell do you think your doing?" Draco said. He tried saying it angrily but it ended up more of amused.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she said, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

Before he could reply she turned to Blaise and he nodded. Then she stood up and walked out.

"Where's she going?" Draco asked Blaise quietly pretending like her really didn't care.

"She went to buy chocolate." He replied.

"Oh." He said. He tried concentrating on the movie but he ended up looking at the door of the cinema every other second.

He suddenly felt Pansy's hand on top of his. "She'll be back." She said with a reassuring smile.

He returned it reluctantly.

Then he heard several people outside scream in terror. GINNY. That was all that came into his head at that very moment.

He ran out followed closely by Blaise and Pansy, pushing the people in front of him away.

He came to a clearing near the counter and found several death eaters, one of them holding Ginny.

"Well, well, well." A threatening voice said. A voice he knew so well.

"Father." He said as he pulled his ice mask on.

A/N: THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPPIE? NEED AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS TO CONTINUE. I KNOW, IM EVIL. BUAHAHAHA. :D


	16. Chapter 16

"Draco! What a pleasant surprise." Lucius said.

"Sadly I can't agree with you." Draco said.

Lucius laughed softly but icily. "How is your mother Draco?"

"She's fine ever since you went away." Draco spat.

"Draco Draco Draco. I don't have any plan of hurting your mother. This is just a warning of something big." He replied as he walked over to Ginny and tracing her face with his hands.

By now every person in the theatre have ran out, not wanting to be left inside the building.

Ginny looked at him with as much hatred as he could muster.

"Let her go." Draco said making Ginny look at him in surprise.

If he used that tone to talk to him she would have been running for her life by now. She had never seen him so angry.

"Don't you worry boy, I'm not going to do anything your fiancée." Lucius said apparently pleased that his son was so aggravated. "Let her go."

The deatheater let go of Ginny and she crumpled down to the floor, looking very frightened. Pansy made a move to go to her but Blaise grabbed her by the waist apparently concerned that they may attack her if she gets too close to Ginny.

Despite the moment she actually blushed. Blaise didn't seem to notice.

"Yet." Lucius said and all of the deatheaters disappeared with a crack.

Draco ran over to Ginny and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She just looked at him and did one of the most surprising things she's done yet. She hugged him. And he hugged her back.

She let him go quickly much to his disappointment right as Blaise and Pansy walked over to them.

"Did they hurt you?" Draco asked darkly. She shook her head.

"Come on, let's go talk Gin." Pansy said. She took Ginny's hand and led her away from the guys.

"What was that about Draco?" Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The way you defended her. You looked ready to kill when your father touched her." Blaise said.

"She is my fiancée after all, I don't want anyone touching her." he replied. "Which reminds me."

"Hey, I heard you were here with Pansy. I just wanted to know if maybe she wanted to go out." He said.

"Right. Well, we best head home. I think Ginny needs to rest." Draco said.

"Right." Blaise said.

They walked over to the 2 girls talking. "Hey Gin. Do you want to head home?" Draco said.

"That is if Blaise doesn't mind." Ginny said.

"Not at all. Pansy and I can spend the day together. Right Pans?" Blaise said. Pansy nodded.

"Well, okay then. You guys have fun." Ginny said as she hugged Pansy. "And remember what we talked about Pansy. You can't tell anyone!"

"Promise." Pansy said.

Draco extended his hand out to Ginny and she took it, even though she was quite shocked at the gesture.

They walked out the theatre, dodging the police that stationed outside.

They walked on the sidewalk in silence, Ginny feeling a bit disappointed when Draco let go of her hand.

Suddenly something in a store caught her eye. She stopped but apparently Draco didn't notice so he continued down the street.

Draco looked at his left 2 minutes later only to find that she wasn't there. He started looking around frantically, panic rising inside him but calmed down as he saw her standing in front of a jewelry shop.

He ran over to her. "Hey. I thought I lost you. I was on the verge of panicking!" he said.

"You were worried?" she smiled mischievously. "About me."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Imagine what your brothers would do to me if something happened to you."

"Oh. Well we should go home then." She said disappointment evident in her voice.

She walked away leaving Draco to see what had gotten her so interested in the first place.

**A/N: I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS RIGHT? SORRY BOUT THAT. UHM, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, ITS CALLED DON'T WANT TO FALL FOR YOU! LOVE YA'LL! **


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny and Draco made their way towards their house in silence. They entered the house and just as Ginny was about to climb up the stairs she turned to Draco and said, "Hey Draco, we're still on for the concert yeah?"

"Of course. You should rest first and I'll just wake you up with time to spare for you to change for the concert. Okay?" he said.

"Okay. And Draco… Thanks." She said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For everything. And especially for caring about me awhile ago." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said, returning the smile. "But don't tell me that's all I'm getting in return." He added mischievously.

"Why, what did you have in mind?" she said. She was going to play along with his little game.

"I can think of something." He said as he made his way towards her. Ginny felt knots build up in her stomach as his face came closer and closer to her.

Their face were only centimeters apart when the front door burst open, revealing Narcissa and Molly with frantic looks on their faces.

Ginny closed her eyes in exasperation for a moment as Draco moved back away from her and opened them again to greet the 2 elders.

"Mother?" Ginny and Draco said at the same time as soon as they regained their composure.

Narcissa made her way to Draco as Molly made her way to Ginny.

"Oh Ginny are you okay? I heard about what happened in the- that place!" Molly said as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"I'm okay mom." She said, her voice a bit muffled because of the hug.

"Oh I was so worried." Molly said relief evident in her voice as she checked Ginny all over to see if she had any kind of injury.

"Draco, are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you? Because I swear if he did-." Narcissa said frantically.

"I'm okay mother. You know fairly well I can take care of myself." Draco interrupted.

"Yeah! You should have seen him mom (referring to Molly), if I didn't know him, the tone of his voice would have made me run for my life." Ginny said.

"Oh? Sounds like Draco here was sticking up for you. That's quite unlike him." Narcissa said a knowing smile on her face.

"Well I'm jus thankful that Draco was there to save you. Thank you dear." Molly said.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley." Draco said politely.

"Molly, I think it's just appropriate that Draco calls you Mother yeah? And that goes for Ginny too correct?" Narcissa said.

"Of course." Molly agreed.

"Right." Draco and Ginny agreed.

"Well, I'll just tell Ashley to make us some tea." Narcissa said and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Molly offered as she followed the blonde woman towards the kitchen.

"And you. Get to sleep if you want me to allow you to go to the concert tonight." Draco said strictly.

"Sir yes sir." Ginny said mockingly, giving him a salute.

"Are you mocking me?" Draco said. "Because if you are, you WILL be punished."

His tone of voice sent shivers down her spine. She smiled mischievously and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She was about to turn around and head upstairs but Draco grabbed her arm and gave her a deep passionate kiss and whispered, "Sweet dreams red."

Ginny continued walking up the stairs in a daze and disappeared around the corner.

"Mom, and I'm referring to both of you, you can stop watching now." Draco said.

At the kitchen door, Narcissa and Molly were trying to see what was going on without being to obvious. At the mention of their names, both of them turned beet red and stepped out letting Draco see them.

Draco shook his head and laughed, and pretty soon all 3 of them were laughing.

A/N: okay, this chapter I like. The next chapter will be about the concert and I hope you like it. Please r & r!


	18. Chapter 18

Draco knocked on the door of Ginny's bedroom an hour later. When he received no reply he gently opened the door and peaked inside, only to find her still sleeping soundly on the bed.

He walked over to her bed and sat at the edge. A smile gently tugged at the corners of his mouth. She was an angel. She was a fiery beauty that belonged only to him. The simple thought made him smile even more.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that she stirred and cracked an eye open. "You really should smile more often." she said softly.

He snapped out of his reverie and stared down at her, the smile still on his face. "What?" he said.

"Nothing." she said innocently.

"What? What did you say?" Draco said.

"Nothing, forget about it." Ginny said.

"You're not gonna tell me?" Draco said threateningly but teasingly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she said. She fixed her position so that now she was sitting with her back against her pillow.

"I'm not gonna take you to the concert." he said seriously.

"You wouldn't." she said, her eyes widening.

An awkward silence filled them before he laughed. "You should have seen your face!" he said. Slightly breathless because of laughing.

"That was SO mean!" she said hitting him on the arm.

She crossed her arms under her chest and looked away from him her nose in the air.

"Hey." he smiled. "Are you mad?"

Ginny looked over to him and her anger instantly melted. "Of course not." she said.

"Good." he extended his hand out to her so she scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Draco?" she said. "Yes love?" he answered.

"What are we exactly?" Ginny asked almost unsurely.

Using his other hand he took her hand and intertwined there fingers gently. He raised their hands and said, "That's what we are..."

"Alright! What have you done with Draco and who are you?" she said teasingly as she moved away from him.

He laughed and grabbed her waist and positioning her under him with one swift movement. Then he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Draconis Lucifer Malfoy!" Narcissa's voice said from the door. Ginny pushed Draco from her in shock. As a result he fell down to the floor with a thump.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Ginny said as she peered down the bed at Draco.

"What is it mother?" Draco said as he stood up from the floor with a scowl on his face.

"I just wanted to say that Molly and I are leaving now and we'll see you next week." she said. She was desperately trying to keep from laughing at the look on his son's face.

"Yes yes mother." Draco said impatiently as he walked towards her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You did that on purpose."

"You know me all to well." Narcissa said, laughter in her eyes.

"I'll see you next week mother." He said gently pushing her out the door.

"See you soon Ginny!" Narcissa shouted out. "Good bye mother!" Ginny replied.

"Did I hurt you?" Ginny said to Draco as he flopped down on the bed beside her.

"Do I need to answer that?" he said bitterly.

"Where does it hurt?" Ginny said concernedly.

"Here." Draco said touching his forehead. She faced him and kissed the part he touched. He was quite shocked but he did not dare show it. Then an idea hit him.

"And here." He said touching his cheek. She smiled and did the same action.

"And here." He said touching his lips. Her smile widened and she kissed him soundly on the lips which he was only happy to oblige.

"Well?" Molly asked Narcissa as soon as they stepped out of the house.

"Let's just say that our plan is working better than I thought it would." Narcissa replied with a smile.

Molly could only smile back.

Draco pulled away from Ginny and looked at his watch. "Damn Gin. We better get ready for the concert or we're going to be late." He said, standing up from the bed.

She sighed but stood up anyway. "Alright then."

He smiled lazily at her before walking out the door and heading towards his bedroom. A half hour later he was already pacing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"Relax Draco. She'll come down. Eventually." Ashley said with a smile as she made her way towards him.

"How come women take so bloody long JUST to get dressed?" Draco complained.

"So that we could see how men would react. If they would feel that it was worth the wait…" Ginny said as she descended the stairs.

She was wearing green cargo pants, a black sleeveless top and black sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on a black wrist band on her right arm that had the letters YC written on it in red letters. Even as a punk rocker Draco thought she looked absolutely beautiful. 'Oh it was definitely worth the wait.' He thought.

They made their way towards the concert and found that several people were already lined up outside the venue.

"At this rate we'll never make it inside." Ginny complained. Draco rolled his eyes and took her hand and leading her to the front of the line where a shaggy haired man was standing and taking the people's tickets.

"Luke." Draco said with a grin.

"Draco! Nice to see you again. Well get on in." the man replied returning the grin.

"How do you know him?" Ginny whispered to him.

"One of my fellow trouble makers back at Hogwarts." Draco said.

"I should have known." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

They squeezed through what seemed like hundreds of people before they reached the very front by the stage just as Ryan key came out.

"Are you ready to rock California?" He shouted out.

Hundreds of people shouted out in response.

If I could I would do all of this again

Travel back in time with you to where this all began

We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind

Make believe there's nothing left to find

We'll be miles apart

I'll keep you deep inside

You're always in my heart

A new life to start

I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

Now we've all grown up

Gone on and move away

Nothing I can do about it

Nothing I can say

To bring us back to where we were

When life was not this hard

Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away

We'll be miles apart

I'll keep you deep inside

You're always in my heart

A new life to start

I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I'd give it up for just one more day with you

Give it up give it all away

We'll be miles apart

I'll keep you deep inside

You're always in my heart

A new life to start

I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

"I need you know we're miles apart, I'll keep you deep inside you're always in my heart.." Ginny sang along while she jumped up and down.

The lights went out and the band went on to their 5 minute break.

"Come on, let's go." Draco said taking her hand. They made their way to a secluded area and went through a door. They crossed a dark hallway and stopped on a black door. Draco knocked.

"Come in." a familiar voice said.

"Wait a minute. That sounds like…" Ginny whispered to herself as Draco opened the door. "Ryan Key!" she shrieked inwardly.

"Draco!" Ryan said, clapping his hand and hugging him for a second. "You better have a good reason for not talking to me this summer."

"Sorry Ry, I was sorta busy." Draco said. "By the way, I'd like you to meet Ginny, my fiancée."

"Nice to meet you Ginny." Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine." She said still quite dumbfounded.

The door opened and a scrawny looking guy peaked inside and said, "Mr. Key, you have one minute. And you still have to find a replacement." And he disappeared.

"Replacement?" Draco asked.

"Apparently, my partner in 'view from heaven' cant make it tonight so there's no way we could sing the song." Ryan explained.

"But that's my favorite song!" Ginny said sadly.

"Well unless I can find a replacement singer in 30 seconds that can play guitar, view form heaven will have to wait."

"She can do it." Draco said.

"She can?" Ryan said.

"I can?" Ginny said.

"She has a beautiful singing voice and she can play guitar too!" Draco said.

"How do you-" Ginny started but was cut off as Ryan flung his arms around her for a second so she wasn't able to notice the relieved sigh that came from Draco.

"Thank you! This means a lot to us." He said before disappearing out of the room to look for his band mates. She looked at Draco who just shrugged at her with a unsure grin.

A/N: I am so sorry if it took so long and PLEASE hold off on the bad comments? I was totally on writer's block. But hey, look on the bright side! It's longer! LOL! Love ya'll and please keep on reviewing. J


	19. Chapter 19

Two minutes later she was already ready and was being dragged towards the side entrance leading to the stage. her face was abnormally pale and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Ginny! you'll do great." Draco said as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think so." Ginny said.

They both fell silent as Ryan took the stage and spoke into the mic. "Since my singing partner Christine couldn't come tonight, my friend Ginny agreed to take her place! Make some noise for Ginny!"

She took a big gulp as alot of people clapped while others remained silent and waited. she walked towards Ryan and stood infront of the mic stand beside him.

Ryan turned to her and smiled. "Nervous?" he said.

"Like bloody hell." she said.

"Dont be. Just concentrate on something or someone in the audience." he said abit teasingly. she smiled.

She adjusted the strap of her guitar and began playing. she closed her eyes.

im just so tired

wont you sing me to sleep?

and fly through my dreams

so i can hitch a ride with you tonight

and get away from this place

have a new name and face

i just aint the same without you in my life

late night drives

all alone in my car

i cant help but start

singing lines from all our favorite songs

and melodies in the air

singing life just aint fair

sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone

Ginny opened her eyes and began seraching for the person haunting her thoughts. she smiled as she found him at the audience watching her with a smile on his face... she felt a sharp jab in her chest as a single thought popped up in her head. 'will this relationship ever work?' as she looked at him again all thoughts fled her mind.

and im sure the view from heaven

beats the hell out of mine here

and if we all believe in heaven

maybe we'll make it through one more year; down here

i feel your fire

when its cold in my heart

and things sort of start

reminding me of my last night with you

i only need one more day

just one more chance to say

i wish that i had gone up with you too

and im sure the view from heaven

beats the hell out of mine here

and if we all believe in heaven

maybe we'll make it through one more year; down here

you wont be coming back

and i didnt get to say goodbye

i really wish i got to say goodbye

and im sure the view from heaven

beats the hell out of mine here

and if we all believe in heaven

maybe we'll make it through one more year

i hope that all is well in heaven

cause it's all shot to hell down here

i hope that i find you in heaven

cause im so lost without you down here

you wont be coming back

and i didn't get to say goodbye

i really wish i got to say goodbye

As she struck the last chord, people cheered and she blushed as some guys whistled. She laughed as she saw Draco scowl.

She exited the stage and ran over to Draco who was making his way towards her. She flung her arms around him.

"You were great. I told you so." Draco said as he hugged her back.

"Thank you." Ginny said as she let go of him but his arms were still on her waist and her hands were on his chest.

"That's all i get?" Draco said pouting. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Oi! Ginny!" a familiar voice said.

Ginny let go of him (making him scowl) and looked for the source of the voice.

"Seamus?" Ginny said. uh-oh. Seamus was Ginny's ex- boyfriend. She broke it off with him when she found out he was cheating oh her with a ravenclaw girl.

Draco's expression darkened.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi Seamus." Ginny said nervously. She slowly detached herself from Draco (which he noticed).

"You were great out there! I didn't even know that you could sing like that! Hell, I didn't even know you could play guitar!" he said as he hugged her.

Draco's eyes flared dangerously.

"Finnegan, unless you want to go home in pieces I suggest you step away RIGHT now." He said.

"Now Draco-" Ginny started. But Seamus cut her off.

"Ah, Malfoy. I always knew I had to see your horrible face sometime soon. Too bad I had to see it now. Come on Gin; let's go somewhere where scum like him isn't contaminating the place." Seamus said, grabbing her hand and made a move to walk away.

She slipped her hand from his. "Actually Seamus, he's with me…" she said, moving beside Draco and placing an arm on his chest.

Seamus stared for a moment, and then laughed. "Come on Gin, that's not funny." He took her hand again, a bit more forcefully this time.

She pulled her hand away from his grip. "I'm not joking… Seamus. He's my fiancé."

Draco smirked and placed an arm around her shoulders. Seamus stood there, feet planted firmly on the ground. Shock etched on his features.

He stared at Ginny's dead serious face, half hoping she would break out into a fit of giggles and tell him he's been Punk'd.

Since he sort of realized that wasn't happening soon, he spoke up.

"Why Gin? Why him?? You're too good for him! He doesn't deserve someone like you!" Seamus blurted out.

"Seamus-"

"Don't SEAMUS me!! After all he's done to your family!! How could you?!" he screamed, causing several heads to turn to them.

"Just SHUT UP!!!! You don't even know what the hell is going on so you don't have a right to say anything like that to me!" She said furiously, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Draco decided this was pretty much the best time to cut in. "That's enough."

He turned to Ginny. "Come on Gin, let's go..."

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere with her you death eater!" Seamus said, grabbing her arm. Draco's silver blue eyes flashed dangerously.

And judging from the way Ginny winced, he figured that it wasn't exactly a loose grip.

"Let go of my fiancée." Draco said darkly. His voice had gone stone cold and it sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

Apparently, Seamus didn't get the message.

"No." he said, pulling her arm again.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Draco sent Seamus sprawling on the floor, his nose bleeding profusely.

"I told you once no actually more than that since it wouldn't go through you fucking thick head, to let go of my fiancée. I see you within a 5 meter radius of her and you will regret it." Draco said before taking Ginny's hand gently and led her outside, to where maybe his surprise for her will cheer her up.


End file.
